harrypotterrealnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogsmeade
The Three Broomsticks Hello! What would you like? We serve * Butterbeer * Firewhisky (17 and over) * Gillywater * Madam Rosmerta's Best Oak Matured Mead. Post what you want in the comments! Honeydukes Hello! What would you like? We carry * Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans * Cauldron Cakes * Blood-Flavoured Lollipops * Acid Pops * Licorice wands * Droobles Best Blowing Gum * Chocolate Wands * Exploding Bonbons * Skeletal Sweets * Sugar Quills Post what you want in the comments! Zonko's Joke Shop Hello! What would you like? We carry * Dungbombs * Hiccup Sweets * Frog Spawn Soap * Nose-Biting Teacups. Post what you want in the comments! Hogsmeade Station Hogsmeade Station is the closest train stop to Hogwarts; the Hogwarts Express stops here after travelling from King's Cross. Scenes involving Hogsmeade Station in the Harry Potter films were shot at Goathland railway station on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, built in 1865 and virtually unchanged, that serves the village of Goathland in the North York Moors. According to Rowling's illustrations, Hogsmeade station is not in Hogsmeade, but on the opposite side of the lake. The Hog's Head The Hog's Head is another pub, which often attracts a more disreputable clientele than the Three Broomsticks, and many of the customers hide their faces out of a desire not to be recognised. The hanging sign in front of the pub has a severed boar's head, leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The pub itself is filthy, with the floor covered with layers of dirt and the windows smeared with so much grime that little light gets through. The main floor is a single room, but there are additional rooms on the upper floors. Harry notes that the pub smells strongly of goats. The barman and owner is Aberforth Dumbledore, the brother of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, although this is not revealed until the final book. Despite its seedy reputation, the Hog's Head has been host to several important events in the world of Harry Potter. The inn was the headquarters of the 1612 Goblin Rebellion. A few months before Harry was born, it was here that the Seer Sybill Trelawney revealed the prophecy connecting Voldemort and Harry during an interview with Dumbledore for the position of Divination teacher at Hogwarts, while Professor Severus Snape listens to the first part of the prophecy. It is also where Hagrid wins an illegal dragon egg (Norbert) while gambling with a disguised servant of Voldemort. In Order of the Phoenix, the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army is secretly held at the Hog's Head. During Deathly Hallows, Aberforth reveals a secret passage that leads into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, where Dumbledore's Army has set up headquarters. The Hog's Head entrance is hidden behind a portrait of Ariana Dumbledore, the younger sister of Albus and Aberforth. Before the Battle of Hogwarts begins, the passage is used to evacuate underage students from the school. The remaining members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix gather at the Hog's Head before entering the castle through this passage to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The name of the tavern refers to an archaic unit of liquid measurement, the hogshead. It may also be an allusion to the "Boar's Head Tavern" from the play Henry IV, Part 1 by William Shakespeare. Much like The Hog's Head, Shakespeare's tavern is the haunt of some less-than-reputable characters. It should also be noted that there is a second hand music shop by the name of "The Hog's Head" less than a mile from JK Rowling's residence in Edinburgh, Scotland. The shop was established four years before Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was released. Dervish & Banges A shop that sells and repairs magical equipment, Dervish & Banges is located near the end of the High Street. Gladrags Wizardwear Gladrags Wizardwear sells clothing. There are other branches in London and Paris. It is full of quirky merchandise, and appears to specialise in strange and unusual socks, where Harry buys Dobby a selection of wacky socks, in thanks for helping him in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop sells a range of wizarding stationery like quills, ink, parchment, envelopes, seals, etc. Madam Puddifoot's Located on a little side street off the main High Street, Madam Puddifoot's is a small teashop favourite among Hogwarts couples out on dates. It's described as a cramped, steamy place where everything is adorned with bows or frills. The small, circular tables are set for two. On Valentine's Day Madam Puddifoot hires floating golden cherubs to throw pink confetti on visiting couples. It was at Madam Puddifoot's that Harry celebrated his Valentine's Day with Cho Chang, in the fifth book, Order of the Phoenix. Post Office The Post Office is filled with at least two to three hundred owls, ranging from great grey owls to tiny scops (the latter for "local deliveries only"), hooting down from colour-coded shelves. These owls deliver mail to people in the wizarding world. The shelves are colour-coded based on how quickly they will arrive at their destination. Shrieking Shack The Shrieking Shack, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, is believed to be the most haunted building in Great Britain. It stands a little way above the rest of Hogsmeade, with boarded-up windows and an overgrown garden. It's described to be slightly creepy even in daylight. Connected to Hogwarts by a secret tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow, which was planted especially to conceal the tunnel, the Shrieking Shack was used by Remus Lupin, a werewolf, to hide during the full moon to avoid harming fellow students or others. The villagers heard Lupin's howls while he resided there, and mistook it for violent spirits. This rumour, encouraged by Dumbledore, led to the Shrieking Shack being officially regarded as the most haunted building in Britain. Apparently, the tunnel through the Whomping Willow is the only way to get in to the Shrieking Shack. In Prisoner of Azkaban, the Shrieking Shack becomes part of the dramatic conclusion of the book when Sirius returns to the school. He drags Ron and his pet rat, Scabbers, there intending to kill Scabbers. It is revealed that Scabbers is the Animagus Peter Pettigrew, Black's former friend who had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, a crime for which Black had been blamed and sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. In the book Deathly Hallows, Snape is killed in the Shrieking Shack by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Category:Secret communities